Chie no Kitsune
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: AU: PJO & Naruto crossover. With the help of Sasuke, Uzumaki Narumi had finally defeated Madara. As they lay dying, Sasuke and Narumi are saved from certain death by two cloaked figures, and find themselves in another dimension connected to their own. Just who are the Olympians to them? Fem!Naruto.
1. Clandestine Welcome

**Chie no Kitsune**

**Chapter 1: Clandestine Welcome.**

Narumi never believed in Destiny, and she still didn't. Not completely, anyway.

She believed a persons life was what they made of it, and she'd believed that since she was a small child, ostracized and beaten down by the Village she was sacrificed to protect.

Jinchuuriki, she had begun hating the word ever since she'd learned of it at ten, after she went too far into a meditative state and met the Kyuubi sealed within her.

For two years she'd played the fool, acted as if she hadn't a clue about why the village disliked her, that she didn't know about Kurama.

It wasn't that hard, she'd been down playing her own intelligence for years.

Partially to keep people off her back, because Kami forbid the demon brat was actually showing competence mentally, and because it kept her skills as a shinobi a secret.

She wasn't a prodigy, or ungodly intelligent, but she did excel in strategy and battle after having time to think and process the information given to her.

She'd revealed a bit of this intelligence in Nami no Kuni when team seven had their first C-rank mission.

Narumi smiled slightly at the memory as her back hit the ground and the dust began to clear. Beside her, about ten or so inches away landed a equally as injured, if not more so, raven haired boy.

The two were polar opposites.

The boy was about 5'9, with pale skin, onyx eyes and raven black hair that stuck up like a ducks ass.

On anyone else it would be hilarious, on Sasuke it actually made sense.

Narumi was tanner, about 5'5 with angular features, cerulean blue eyes that were mixed with stormy gray (a stormy gray that people swore they turned completely when her emotions ran away from her).

Her hair was a bright blonde, like the sun, was shin length, and held by a braid, which had barbwire braided into it. This was to stop enemies from grabbing onto it.

She'd worn her hair like this for so long, the tiny picks of the braid hitting against her back or other body parts didn't even registrar to her anymore.

They hardly ever broke skin, the barbs were like thorns, but small and only someone unfortunate enough to grab her braid would be hurt by them.

They were also conductive of her chakra, which made the wire even deadly if she channeled her lightning affinity through it.

"Di-did we get him?" Narumi forced out, the pain of her injuries impairing her speech.

Both were injured badly, blood, both theirs and others covered them morbidly. Both knew they probably wouldn't recover from this, not even with Sakura's healing.

Even Kurama was exhausted, and he was having a terrible time trying to stay conscious and heal her body.

Narumi doubted he could, and was content knowing she'd made adjustments to the seal that would release Kurama at an unknown location instead of dragging him to whatever waited after death.

Some would call her crazy for that, but Kurama had been with her since birth, and though they had started out bitter and resentful of each other, by the time she was sixteen they'd had a common goal.

Now at eighteen she could honestly call Kurama her good friend, a best friend of sorts.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde and he had to bite his cheek to stop from groaning in pain. He too knew the chances they'd live through this was slim to none.

"I doubt Madara could withstand having his body disintegrated with Kirin and a Rasenshuriken," he said, his usual tone intact despite his pain.

Narumi smirked, and met his eyes.

"Good enough for me," she replied, and closed her eyes.

Sasuke did the same, as if to rest, before both pairs of eyes snapped open.

Standing above them were two figures. The one standing above Narumi wore a gray cloak, hood hiding their face, yet the figure had a feminine frame so they were both sure it was a female. The cloak was lined in white.

The one above Sasuke wore a navy blue cloak with gold lining, a hood also covering his face. Both were positive it was male from it stature.

"You've done well," the one in gray said to Narumi. "My daughter."

Narumi's eyes widened, though she had known Uzumaki Kushina wasn't her real mother, she'd thought her birth mother was dead.

When she met Kushina in the seal the redhead had told her that while she did have Uzumaki blood inherited from Kushina it was because of a blood adoption seal she'd created.

Basically making them siblings or cousins, it wasn't enough of an adoption to make Kushina her mother, or erase her other genetics.

It was the reason she looked only a little like Kushina, and more like her father. Other features which she had, the gray in her eyes for instance, having come from seemingly nowhere.

Or the way her hair would attempt to wave gently down her back instead of staying straight like Kushina's.

Narumi's hair was still rather straight, and the bangs that framed her face were a bit spiky, not wanting to obey her similar to her father's, yet very different. It was more apparent when it was wet, or in a humid climate.

"You have also done well, grandson," the one in blue said, and Sasuke's onyx eyes momentarily widened.

"Father, we should go. The other Leaf Shinobi will notice soon," the one in gray said, her head raised to look over at the other.

"Yes," he answered his companion, his daughter apparently. "Let us go."

The last thing that either Sasuke or Narumi thought, was about what the hell was going on, before there was a bright flash and they were gone.

* * *

When Narumi woke next she noticed she was in a room, which was sparsely decorated. She was also healed, something she wasn't counting on.

Standing up, the blonde noticed she now wore a new pair of orange shorts that went to mid-thigh, and a orange mesh armor shirt under a black sleeveless kimono-blouse with a dark blue obi.

It didn't take her long after she'd swung her feet over the bed to realize she'd shrunk. Instead of her normal 5'5, she couldn't be taller than 4'6 ½, something she hadn't been since she was eleven years old.

Her breast had also become nearly nonexistent, barely an A-cup. They had once been a C-cup, fairly large when you saw how flat she was before the ages of thirteen and fourteen – a late bloomer.

Her hair was also shorter, falling just barely past her inner thighs.

"It's about time you woke up, dobe."

Turning around Narumi blinked at the boy standing in the doorway. Shorter, at 4'9 or so, shorter black hair which stuck up in a duck-butt style, guarded onyx eyes, and pale skin.

Sasuke.

But he was younger, instead of eighteen he couldn't be more then eleven. She now realized what had happened to her as well, she was once again eleven.

"What the hell is going on here, Teme!" she exclaimed.

"We defeated Madara, but a few minutes later two people showed up. One called you her daughter, the other called me grandson... now we're here."

Narumi's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, I got that. Why are we eleven again?"

Sasuke sighed.

"You might want to read this," he said, handing her a piece of paper.

Raising an eyebrow, Narumi reached out and took the paper. It was written in another language, not Japanese, or even English.

It took her a moment to realize it was Ancient Greek, and how she realized that she wasn't sure. She wasn't even too sure what Greek was.

_Dear Narumi and Sasuke, _

_You probably have many questions, and that is to be expected. The first I imagine is who I am, who the cloaked figures from the battle were. That is simple enough to explain. _

_First, you both must understand that in the world there are higher powers, and there are also separate dimensions or realities. Sometimes the realities mirror your own world but with different outcomes. _

_Narumi, I believe you and your teammate experienced this once when you met Minato and Kushina of another reality and your counterpart, Menma? _

_This is similar, but very different. Back when the Rikudō Sennin was alive the creation of his world created, somehow it connected to another world, rather different from his own. _

_It too had deities, gods. It was nearly a mirror of his world but one difference, Chakra did not exist as it did in the Elemental Nations. _

_All living creatures need chakra, but in this connected dimension people could not utilize it the same as the ones in the Elemental Nations could. Chakra coils, did not develop, in other words. _

_Now, sometimes deities came down to earth to... have affairs with mortals. It is rare in the dimension you grew up in, but not exactly uncommon either. _

_In the Greek dimension – as I will now call it to take away some confusion – it was much more common, and things were much more dangerous for the demigod (half god, half human) children of the Greek gods. _

_I believe I should be blunt now, my name is Athena, and I am the Greek goddess of __Wisdom, War, and Useful Arts; one of the virgin goddesses. I am also your mother, Narumi. _

_Before you ask how I could be your mother and a virgin goddess, you were born the same way I was. You are basically a brain child. _

_I suggest brushing up on Greek Mythology as it will make more sense that way. I've left many books in the apartment me and my father have set up for you and Sasuke. _

_I want to apologize for never being there for you, Narumi, but there are rules I must abide by as a goddess. There are laws, one is that gods may not raise their demigod child. After your birth I had to leave, and return to my own dimension. _

_I never foresaw the Kyuubi being ripped from Kushina, or the attack. By the time I found out both Minato and Kushina were dead. _

_You are probably wondering how exactly I found my way to the Elemental Nations, the answer is simple. Sometimes the Greek deities take short vacations into the Elemental dimension. _

_Sometimes we have children there, and because it lacks the monsters of our dimension they are much safer there. Some never find out, a few do. _

_Your father for instance was a demigod, a son of Hermes, but with more connections to the deities of that dimension. _

_The Shinto gods, as we call them in my dimension, the dimension you two are currently in. Minato was the grandson of Tsukuyomi, god of the moon, and great-grandson of Susanoo, god of the sea and storms. _

_This means you, Narumi, are the great-granddaughter of Tsukuyomi, great-great granddaughter of Susanoo, and granddaughter of Hermes while being the daughter of myself. _

_As for you, Sasuke Uchiha (as in this world, and the country you are currently in, surname is given second to your given name), you are the grandson of my father, Zeus, god of of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. This is on your mother, Mikoto's side. _

_On your father's side you are the grandson of Amaterasu. _

_This makes you a legacy, and a powerful one at that. Nearly on par with a demigod with the two powerful deities you are related too. Because of the fact you have two godly relations you would still be considered a demigod, even though you are not born of a mortal and a god, but two demigods. _

_Only your mother, Mikoto, knew of her status, if you are wondering. _

_You both should know, as I mentioned, that this dimension is not quite as safe as the Elemental Nations when it concerns demigods. _

_Many centuries ago we created a camp for our mortal children where they could live and train. At least until they were ready to go into the mortal world completely, as now days some do choose to do just that. _

_The reason for this camp and training is monsters. _

_You will understand more on what I mean by reading the books left, but these monsters track demigods by their scent. _

_Narumi's will be rather strong, with her heritage and godly decent being a bit more apparent. Sasuke's will be nearly as strong, being a relation to one of the Big Three, and Amaterasu. _

_I and my father have also left you both weapons. They are a bit different from the ones you are used too, but also similar so you are comfortable. _

_They are made of celestial bronze, metal of the gods, since it is the only metal able to kill monsters. They will not harm mortals, but pass right through. _

_When you can, make your way to Camp Half-blood. Currently both of you are in Manhattan, in an apartment as I said before. _

_It belongs to you, thanks to the mist (which is an unseen force that makes mortals look the other way when a monster attacks or simply makes it seem as something else. It also masks you weapons, but sometimes the mist can be tricky. It is similar to a genjutsu I suppose) no one will question it. _

_Now, you are probably wondering about your age. _

_The answer is simple, my father and I decided it would be easier for you to settle in if you were younger physically. _

_It's also because time between dimensions flows differently, if you'd been raised in this dimension this is the age you'd both be. _

_This is a chance for a fresh start, for both of you. Hopefully you'll be able to meet us someday, but we did not have time to wait for you both to wake up. _

_I believe I've covered everything, all other questions should be easily answered through the books I've left. _

_Good Luck to you both. _

Narumi looked up from the paper, and blinked.

"If this is a prank, Sasuke, it's a very poor one," she said, and Sasuke snorted.

"I don't have the patience for pranks, and no, it's real. How else would you explain this all?" he asked.

Narumi sat down on the edge of the bed suddenly and it sunk in.

Her mother was a goddess, she was related to three other gods (no matter the distance the other two held), and Sasuke was the grandson of two gods as well.

"What do we do now?" she asked, placing the letter beside her. "Mom told us to look into the mythology of this dimension and go to this camp."

Sasuke sighed, when just twenty-four hours ago he'd never thought something like this would happen. Actually, he'd thought he'd die with Narumi facing Madara.

He'd thought he'd known just about everything there was to know about his clan and parents.

He'd never met his parents father and mother though, apparently they'd died on missions. Apparently, Akahana Uchiha was not his father's mother, and Shuya Uchiha was not his mother's father.

A few seconds later, he suggested they begin reading some of the books on Greek Mythology.

Both had to admit it was interesting, and unlike most demigods they didn't have dyslexia, which while not common wasn't unheard of either.

It as Sasuke who asked a question, after reading how Athena was born, that would forever annoy Narumi.

"Do you have a bellybutton?" he asked, and Narumi's left eye twitched.

"You know I do, Sasuke," she sneered, shaking her head.

Being ninja, sometimes modesty was the least of their worries. Just as she'd seen him in the buff, so had he seen her.

Nothing was thought of it, since they were trained in the academy that modesty for ones body came last when you were a Shinobi of your village. Of course there were always those few who never really learned this lesson until faced with it.

Sasuke just continued to smirk as they returned to their respective books.

It was the beginning of something new for both of them.

* * *

**AN: So, I don't know how often I'll get to update this one, I am putting most of my focus on Uzu no Musume, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone until it was uploaded. For those who wonder, the title means Fox of Wisdom.  
**

**I know it may seem Narumi (I've decided this fem!Naruto will break from my usual Naruto or Hotaru since it's a crossover and I am fond of the name) is overly godly with being related to not one, but four gods in total. **

**In honesty she isn't, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo are more distant so while she has some abilities that could be traced to them she inherited most of her demigod qualities from her mother and grandfather. I haven't exactly worked out what her demigod abilities are yet. **

**But anyway, tell me what you think of the idea and first chapter and eventually I'll get another chapter updated.**


	2. Settling In

**AN: So, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. **

**Some have asked for what the pairings would be, and at first I wasn't sure myself. Some have mentioned wanting Sasuke/Narumi, and I do love that pairing, but I still am not sure. **

**I have narrowed it down to two for Narumi, either Sasuke or Poseidon. **

**I have posted a poll on my profile to vote, it will last about a week, starting today. Please be sure to vote there. **

**If Poseidon wins we'll have a poll for Sasuke's pairing. We can also all safely assume I'll be getting rid of Amphitrite (Poseidon's wife for those who aren't too sure who she is) should Poseidon win the poll.  
**

**The story will be Percy/Annabeth, though that too took me a while to decide on. I like Percabeth, but I enjoy other pairings for both of them as well. **

* * *

**Chie no Kitsune**

**Chapter 2: Settling In.**

**Three Months Later:**

"Stop," Sasuke said, shaking his head.

Narumi rolled her eyes, clutching at the katana in her hand tightly.

"You're going to cut your own hand off, dobe," he said.

She sighed, and the katana glowed in a bright silvery-gray color and became a shorter blade, a hunting knife.

It was similar to a kunai in Narumi's mind but she knew it was actually an American (they'd studied the geography around this new dimension and the closest thing to their homeland would be Japan or China; around that area) hunter knife.

It was celestial bronze, like all demigod weaponry. They'd found out the hard way that their normal weapons didn't work on the monsters that seemed to find them at the worse times.

Even their jutsu's only did so much. It took something powerful to harm them and kill them.

A Rasengan did a lot of damage but wouldn't kill them, the same with a Chidori. They suspected it would take something like Kirin, or Rasenshuriken to put a monster down with any jutsu based attacks.

Genjutsu did distract them though, unfortunately even with the chakra control Narumi had wrestled with for years but finally tamed, the blonde was still rather bad at Illusionary arts.

Sasuke of course was skilled in genjutsu, and not only with his Sharingan. He only knew so many though, he never really focused that much attention to learn genjutsu.

Thankfully, they weren't defenseless. Her mother had left them weapons.

Knowing they were ninja and would feel a bit naked without their old weapons, her mother had collected their belonging from the other dimension and left them in their new apartment along with their new weapons.

Sasuke's was a celestial bronze chokutō.

It was near identical to his other one, but had a black hilt with a sun-like symbol that was a liquid gold color on one side, and on the other a golden eagle carrying a blue lightning bolt.

The blade was celestial bronze but just as long as his other, which was a little longer than a normal chokutō. It was obviously created by the combined actions of Amaterasu and Zeus.

It actually acted a bit like the Sword of Kusanagi since he'd found he could make it longer just by mental command, much like the original Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

In fact on one side of the blade was the kanji for _Kusanagi no Tsurugi. _

It wasn't the original from the stories, Narumi and Sasuke weren't even sure Orochimaru's Kusanagi was the original. But this one was probably as close as anyone could get since it was made from metal of the gods and by Amaterasu and Zeus themselves (even if they were from two different pantheons).

Added to this was the fact he could safely channel the flames of Amaterasu and both his lightning chakra, and natural ability to generate lightning thanks to being a grandson of Zeus, through the blade.

Narumi on the other hand had something a bit different. Even back in their home dimension she could never choose just one weapon to wield.

She wasn't a weapons mistress like Tenten, but she had a few she could use, some she had mastered.

Besides the standard kunai and shuriken, Narumi could use a katana – though she'd only begun training in that particular weapon later in life, closer to the fourth war, so she was nowhere near mastering it yet.

The fact she was now much younger, with much shorter limbs threw her off when using a longer blade like the katana.

She could also use a bow, probably one of the weapons she'd mastered rather quickly. When they'd found out her relation to the moon god, Tsukuyomi, Sasuke had wondered if archery was something all moon deities had in common.

Other than the bow and katana, Narumi had taken great interest in poison making (which she'd learned from Anko when she was young, along with other things) and that led her to the fukiya, or Japanese blowgun.

Apparently, her godly relatives couldn't decide on what to create for her, so they made a weapon that could become each of these weapons by command.

When she'd found the weapon it was actually in the form of a intricate, yet simple, golden feather hair comb that was slightly curved, similar to a crescent moon.

She only realized it was a weapon when she'd picked it up and it had transformed into a long celestial bronze katana with a black leather hilt.

On the blade was an engraving of what looked like a spear, or arrow, with swirling designs wrapping up it.

It was a confusing symbol at first, but the spear was the weapon her mother favored, and the swirls wrapping up the engraving reminded her of the spiral she wore from the Uzumaki clan, or an odd whirlpool.

On the other side of the blade was the kanji for _'Tsukiyo'_, or Moonlit Night, which she took to be her weapons name.

She figured her great-grandfather – Tsukuyomi had been the one to name her weapon, despite the distant relation between them.

There was another note from her mother explaining that the hair comb would change to each weapon on command, and that was one of the few reasons she knew it could become more than a katana.

The second form of Tsukiyo was a bow, which she knew was Tsukuyomi's contribution – the katana probably having been Susanoo's (if the dark sea green and blue waves on the otherwise black guard was anything to go by).

The bow was silver-gray in color and had engraved moons on both ends. It also had the same spear and spiral like design on it and the kanji for Tsukiyo.

She had learned the bow was enchanted to form it's own arrows when she pulled back on the string. The arrows were the same celestial bronze as her katana blade.

She could also use it to shoot the regular steel arrows she had from her old bow, which had been sealed into seals on her black and silver fingerless gloves.

The next weapon was a hunting knife which had the same leather hilt as her katana and the blade was almost identical besides the fact it wasn't of Japanese make, and was much shorter.

She was sure this was her grandfather, Hermes contribution, it the wings that made up the guard were anything to go by.

The last weapon some might find strange, but something she'd enjoyed learning to use in the elemental nations. A fukiya, or basically a Japanese blowgun which you placed darts in (usually poisoned).

It was made of celestial bronze, and had the same engravings as her blades and bow (the spear and spiral design) and weapon name.

The difference was the owl engravings on it. It, like the bow, was enchanted to form its own darts, poisoned or not was up to her.

It also allowed her to use her normal darts, the ones not made of celestial bronze, in it as well. This weapon was obviously her mother's choice, and probably one of the reasons Athena hadn't put up a fight over creating a weapon which could form more than one weapon on mental command.

It might have seemed like Narumi got the better weapon, but in a way she would need it. She had a stronger scent, if only slightly, then Sasuke. She also didn't have the best luck in the world, when it didn't come to gambling.

Two of her weapons were long range, and there would come a time when she needed a closer ranged weapon. A fukiya also didn't necessarily kill, at least not instantly.

Last but not least was the natural abilities demigods inherited from their parents or relatives.

Sasuke had learned he could summon the flames of Amaterasu without his Mangekyō.

He was what Narumi had basically called a firestarter, but it was only one type of flame. The black flames of his grandmother.

He also learned why he had been able to create a technique like Kirin. His grandfather made controlling lightning easy for him, another reason for his strong lightning affinity.

Of course, Narumi also had a lightning affinity, but Athena was a daughter of Zeus, and Narumi's great-great grandfather was Susanoo, the god of storms as well as the sea.

Her affinity, though, was nothing like Sasuke's which came almost second nature to the boy. Sasuke's new found ability to generate lightning had nothing to do with chakra, so of course it was different from Narumi's affinity.

The point was, Sasuke's demigod abilities, while not exactly as strong as a child of Zeus or Amaterasu, were much more destructive than Narumi's.

Narumi had inherited something form each of her grandfathers, but her most obvious traits were from her mother.

While she had the intelligence of a child of Athena, she wasn't quite on the level as some of her siblings who took after their mother's wisdom domain.

Narumi had taken more after her mother's war aspects, battle strategy and what came along with that.

From Tsukuyomi she obviously inherited her archery skills, and she could effect emotions by touch. The thing was, it wasn't as if she could touch someone and make them fall in love or something like that.

There had to already be a desire for that emotion inside them.

Say a person was upset, but subconsciously they wanted to calm down. She could use her ability to bring that emotion out and help them calm down. It wasn't exactly a useful ability as far as Narumi was concerned, at least not in battle.

She wasn't going to chance walking up to a monster, who probably didn't have many emotions other than anger, bloodlust or hate, and try to use the ability to make them calm down, or leave.

It simply wouldn't work. As it was, the ability gave her a headache because how it worked sort of confused her.

It was some form of empathy control, that was really the only way she knew to explain it without trying to go into the details.

Other than that, she always had enjoyed the moonlight, it helped her think and calm down.

Sasuke also told her, even before they'd been brought to New York by her mother and Zeus, that she had a silver glow to her in the moonlight, but it was faint. Not outright noticeable.

Susanoo may have been her great-great grandfather but she had a feeling it was through him her water affinity had come along.

She had thought it had come from Kurama (or even Kushina), since she had three affinities. Wind, lightning and water.

It wasn't exactly common for people to have more than two, if that. Though it definitely wasn't impossible, but most weren't from birth.

Wind had been something she shared with her father, and usually relatives did have the same nature affinity as another – like how the Uchiha clan usually had fire affinities.

About three weeks into their arrival in New York Narumi had discovered she could actually control water to some extent.

Without chakra. The water she controlled was simply water, like how Sasuke's demigod abilities had nothing to do with his chakra.

She could cause waves, and control water to a certain point. She had to have a water source within about two or so miles of her, though.

This included rain water, and during storms that involved rain, her ability with water increased a little – since Susanoo was the god of storms.

Other than the ability to breath underwater that was all she'd inherited from him.

From Hermes, well mostly her love for pranks, and ability to get away with them. She had always had good stealth, getting away from ANBU in bright orange wasn't as easy as she made it look.

She had also always been an okay thief, but she'd had to be or starve at times.

That was all she could say she inherited from Hermes, and none of them were exactly abilities that would help her kill a monster. Not like how Sasuke's abilities with fire and lightning would anyways.

Combined together, with a strategy, Narumi would indeed be powerful. On the other hand, Narumi had to have time to come up with a plan.

Now that she no longer had to hide behind the mask of stupidity – which in all honesty she'd been shaving off layers of the mask over the last few years.

Ero-sennin had been a big help in her decision to do this. Despite his perverted ways he was a good listener and had okay advice.

"I've used a katana before, Sasuke," Narumi said, trying to keep her temper.

Sasuke snorted.

"When you were, what? Six inches taller than you currently are?" he asked, and Narumi looked away and flushed lightly in embarrassment.

So maybe he was right. She hadn't used a katana while she was so short. The sword was nearly as tall as she was, which was probably why she was having so much trouble.

She was simply not used to having such short limbs anymore. She'd been a respectable 5'5 before, now she was barely 4'6 ½.

"Look, we'll come back to this later," Sasuke said, shrugging. "You have your bow, fukiya and knife for now. That should be enough."

Narumi nodded, and the knife glowed a became the golden feather hair comb which she stuck in the right side of her long blonde hair.

Sasuke's chokutō was sealed into a seal on his wrist, something she'd done for him since it was suggested by the letter her mother left with his weapon.

Apparently, Amaterasu and Zeus couldn't decide what to enchant it to become, like how hers became a hair comb, so they left it as it was.

Instead they decided on making it so similar to the true Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Even naming it after the legendary sword.

The seal on his wrist was not like most seals, but Narumi had a unique way of forming seals. The one she'd used was formed almost like a tattoo out of ink and Sasuke's own blood. It was placed on his right forearm, and took the form of a red and gold sun with a golden eagle in flight.

"Fine," she said, and then her eyes widened when she saw the clock on the wall. "We're late!"

"What?" Sasuke grunted, turning back around to face the blonde girl.

"We signed up for school, we're late!" she exclaimed and took off to grab her bag from her room and put her shoes on.

Sasuke blinked, grumbled incoherently and stuffed his hands into his pocket before going to get his own things for the first day.

They had spent the last three months learning everything they could of this new world, including the language (which they pretty much already knew since it was basically a mirror of the English in the Elemental Nations).

Now it was time to face school, which seemed similar and yet very different from the Academy back in Konoha.

* * *

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new students," Ms. Riddle said from the front of class.

Sasuke and Narumi stood beside each other, each dressed rather commonly for this new dimension (which wasn't all that different from the civilian style back home).

Both wore shoes that were similar to the shinobi sandals so commonly worn in their home world. The closest around were sneakers, and boots.

Sasuke had a black shirt – which lacked the wide collar he was used to, but he was slowly getting use to it. A dark blue hoodie which had the Uchiha fan on it, something he'd had a lot of his clothes custom made with.

It cost a bit more, but was worth it (It wasn't like he was the only one, Narumi had done the same in a similar manner). Jeans, and sneakers, and black messenger bag over his shoulder finished his look.

Narumi wore a long sleeved black mesh top – which she was happy to find wasn't something too hard to find in this world, though it wasn't as reinforced as the ninja mesh back home. Then again it wasn't meant for battle a ninja saw.

Over this she wore a sleeveless, dark orange vest which buttoned up from just above her bellybutton.

Being only eleven there really wasn't any cleavage to be seen if she were to leave the top button undone, not that she did since there was no reason to.

On the back of the vest was a red-silver fox with nine tails which curled around similar to a spiral. The black and silver fingerless gloves she'd always worn, as long as Sasuke had known her, were in place, and she wore a pair of jeans and sneakers.

"Please, introduce yourselves," Ms. Riddle said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm new here."

It had taken them a little while to get in the habit of giving their given name first, but it was almost reflex now.

Narumi snorted at her friends short answer, before introducing herself.

"I'm Narumi Uzumaki, and I'm also new."

"Are you Asian?" a girl in the front row asked. "You don't really look completely Asian, though."

"Partially," Narumi answered. "My mother and grandfather on my father's side are Greek."

Sasuke nodded.

"My grandfather is also Greek."

"Are you related?" another girl asked, though her eyes seemed locked on Sasuke in an all too familiar way.

Narumi snickered, fangirls.

Sasuke groaned mentally as he realized the same thing.

"No, we grew up together though," Sasuke said, and Narumi nodded.

"It's purely coincidence we ended up moving to the same city," she added.

"Good, you to may take any seat that is free," Ms. Riddle said and both went and sat in two seats that were conveniently beside one another.

Narumi narrowed her eyes at the teacher as she turned her back, facing the blackboard.

"_She's a monster, isn't she?"_ she whispered in their native language (Japanese; again it was pretty much a mirror to the Japanese language used in the dimension they were now in).

Sasuke nodded as Ms. Riddle turned around to address the class.

The woman was tall, slender, and had long frizzy looking brown hair which was forced into a bun, glasses, and tan skin. It was her eyes that were unusual. They were slit, sort of like a cat, and a strangle yellow-green.

Definitely not human.

"_Yes." _


End file.
